The Parent Trap
by CheshirePirate08
Summary: BASED ON THE PLOTLINE OF THE MOVIE "The Parent Trap": Elizabeth has grown up the daughter of Killian Jones, harbour master of Storybrooke, Maine. Eva has grown up the daughter of Emma Swan, the most famous designer in London. But what happens when the two girls meet at summer camp, learn they are actually twins and plot to get their parents back together. PLEASE R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I was watching The Parent Trap today and this idea just popped into my head. The first chapter is a little slow (just explaining stuff and setting the scene) but hopefully if I get enough good reviews and follows and whatnot, I can continue making this fic and possibly develop it into a big huge multi-chapter saga ;)**

 **And as a reminder, this is my first fic, so please, if you don't have anything nice to say, either morph it into constructive criticism or don't say it at all.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or The Parent Trap, and if I did I would not be writing fan fiction. So please, just don't worry about legal crap and enjoy**!

Elizabeth Jones tried to remember who had convinced her to do this as the car pulled into the parking lot.

"It'll be okay, cutie." Elizabeth's dad said, pinching her cheek and chuckling. "I promise you will survive."

"It's an entire month!" Elizabeth cried, throwing her hands in the air and letting them crash down onto her thighs. "At a summer camp! With Katie!"

Elizabeth flinched as she said the name. Katie Stalker, who used to be her best friend, had finally relented to her last name. Spending most of the time stalking various kids at school, especially cute boys, Katie was a total creep. Elizabeth was convinced puberty hit her with the creepy stick.

"It talked to Katie's dad." Mr. Jones sighed, turning off the car. "He says that Katie is in a cabin by the woods. You're in one of the lakeside cabins, remember?"

Elizabeth sighed and got out of the car. "That doesn't mean I won't see her hiding in some bush with binoculars around her neck."

"That's enough, Bess." Mr. Jones said, using the special nickname she had insisted he call her ever since she read the Little House On The Prairie books. "Don't let your indifference for this girl ruin the best month of your life."

"You don't have to be such a cheesy dad, y'know."

Mr. Jones laughed. "Here, help me carry all this luggage."

Elizabeth grabbed her duffel bag and her water bottle from her dad, leaving him to handle her sleeping bag and pillow.

The two walked in silence over to the mess hall, where everyone was gathering to collect their stuff.

"Hey ho guys!" A chubby lady wearing a Camp Pollo T-shirt said, walking over to them. "Y'all can just put your stuff in this here wagon to make it easier to get to your cabin."

"Thanks." Elizabeth panted, throwing her stuff into the wagon the lady had brought over.

"Just make sure to return it when you come back over here for dinner." The lady said, pointing to a little building with a sign saying WAGON RETURN STATION. "I'm Mindy, by the way."

"I'm Elizabeth Jones." Elizabeth said.

"Well, stay close." Mindy directed. "Mrs. Dawcy is gonna be over there by the fountain assigning cabins, and you seriously do not wanna miss it if they call your name. Don't wanna be homeless for the next month, yeah?"

Elizabeth laughed as Mindy walked off.

"Well, looks like you've got it from here." Mr. Jones sighed, placing kiss on the top of Elizabeth's head. "Bye, cutie. Have fun."

"Bye, Dad." Elizabeth said, giving her dad a hug.

Elizabeth felt immediately scared as her father disappeared into the growing crowd of parents and children. What if she missed her name being called? What if she didn't make any friends?

There was a tap on her shoulder. "Excuse me."

Elizabeth whipped around to find a girl about her age. The girl had curly brown hair, big green eyes, thick glasses and freckles. Her T-shirt had a peace sign on it and her shorts reached her knees.

"Umm, what's up?" Elizabeth asked awkwardly.

"I was wondering if you could help me find my wagon." The girl said quickly, her eyes darting to the floor. "My mom supposedly put it over by the doors, but I can't find it and all my stuff is on it."

"Oh!" Elizabeth said with a nervous laugh. "I guess I could. Just don't wanna miss my name being called, though."

"I've been coming here for years." The girl giggled. "Mrs. Dawcy yells so loud she loses her voice every time. You won't miss it."

The girls laughed and embarked on their search.

"I'm Jemma, by the way." The girl added.

"I'm Elizabeth."

It didn't take very long to find Jemma's wagon. The bright green suitcase kind of made it easier, in addition to the unicorn pillow pet on top of it.

Jemma noticed Elizabeth's weird looks. "This is Softy." She explained, petting the unicorn's head. "I know it's stupid to be twelve and still have a pillow pet, but it's all I have left of my dad. He gave it to me for my second birthday. So I can't give it away."

Elizabeth knew the feeling. All she had left of her mom was a picture and a necklace. She wore the necklace and tucked the picture away in her duffel bag. She would be devastated if anything happened to either of those thin"Don't feel bad." Elizabeth said. "I still have a stuffed bear named Dave that my Grandma gave me when I was born. My Grandma is still around, but I couldn't imagine giving Dave away."

Jenna seemed to brighten at that.

"Girl's Lakeside Cabin 8!" A husky woman's voice yelled. "Faith Withers, Cornelia Ace, Yoko Ling, Jemma Coleman, Amanda Wallas and Elizabeth Jones!"

"I guess we're stuck with each other." Jemma said playfully.

The girls laughed and started the trek to Cabin 8, their wagons trailing behind them.

00000000000000

"Yes Mom, were almost there."

Eva Swan was immensely grateful for her brother. Henry, who had only just turned 24 a couple months back, was basically her replacement dad. He drove her to the mall, brought her to the movies, let her borrow money and always took her out to eat on her birthday. They had their moments when they would act like typical siblings, like when they would fight over the last bit of cereal or what to watch on the television. But she still couldn't imagine life without him.

Eva's mom had explained to her a while back that Henry had a different dad than her, but that the relationship didn't work out. Then her mom had met her dad, and she was born. Her mom usually got a little teary eyed when she talked about Eva's father, especially when they got to part in the story where they got divorced. Eva's father stayed in America, while her mom took Henry and Eva and fled to live in London. Eva wasn't sure who to be made at, her mother for running away or her father for letting her.

"You excited for camp, Evie?" Henry asked, flicking her cheek and grinning.

"I suppose." Eva answered, continuing to gaze out the window. The scenery here in Maine was so different from the one she was used to back in London. No big tall buildings and busy streets. Just trees, and trees, and even more trees, with occasional cottage thrown in.

"C'mon, you've gotta be more excited than that." Henry groaned, swerving a little to avoid some roadkill. "You'll be gone for an entire month! I never got to do that when I was twelve!"

"Why not?"

Henry's eyes darkened. Eva could see he was flashing back to something bad in his mind.

"Henry, are you okay?" Eva asked, a little worried.

Her brother snapped out of it as quickly as he came into it. "Oh! Umm, I guess times were just difficult back then. You were born right after I turned thirteen, so I didn't have an awesome baby sister to cheer me up."

Eva smiled. "July 4th, 2014. I was Mom's little firecracker."

"Exactly."

The car was silent for a moment.

"Henry, you knew my dad, right?"

Henry's eyes went dark again, and Eva knew she had sailed into dangerous waters.

"Yeah, I knew him." Henry's voice cracked at the end, making Eva feel uneasy. "He was a good guy."

"Then why did he and Mom divorce?"

Henry sighed. "Nobody saw it coming, Evie. Mom had just gotten pregnant a few months back, everything was fine, and then all of a sudden they were signing divorce papers. By the time you were born, their hatred for each other had escalated to the point where Mom wouldn't even let your dad in the room for your birth. The last time I saw him was right before we left to come to London."

"Did he want me?"

Henry quickly turned on the radio, and Eva slipped back into staring out the window. Why did her parents hate each other? Was it because of her? Had they not planned on having a baby? If so, why did her mom wait nine months to leave to London?

"We're here." Henry said, pointing ahead.

Eva looked up and saw the Camp Pollo sign up ahead. Her stomach turned into a pit of butterflies. She wasn't she was ready to spend an entire month 3,000 miles away from home at camp where she knew nobody.

"Are you sure it's too late for you to sing up as a counselor?" Eva whimpered.

"Grow up, Eva." Henry sighed. "It's only a month."

Eva sat back grumpily and watched as the camp materialized around them. Buildings, trees, bodies of water, a parking lot full of cars and lots of people.

"This is it, Evie." Henry said, patting her on the head.

"Yeah."

Henry parked the car in the parking lot and the brother-sister duo hopped out of the car. A few of the people in the parking lot were staring at their expensive car and London license plates, which made Eva extremely uncomfortable. If the adults were this judgmental, how were the kids going to react to her?

"What if the other kids make fun of me?" Eva whispered to Henry as she pulled her pink bag out of the trunk.

"Why would anyone make fun of you?"

"Because I'm different." Eva sighed, slinging her purse onto her shoulder. "I talk weird, I smell weird, I look weird, I probably even eat weird."

"So what?" Henry said, hoisting Eva's sleeping bag over his shoulder. "Your British. All the girls will want to learn everything about living in London, and all the guys will just think your accent is hot. You're golden."

"Whatever." Eva groaned, stomping past her brother and towards the growing crowd of people gathering in front of what she assumes is the dining hall, judging by the fork and knife carved into the sign in front of the building.

A plump woman pulling a wagon behind her approached them. "Hey ho guys! Y'all need a wagon?"

Eva had gotten used to her mom and Henry's accents, but the weirdness of this woman's voice caught her off guard. That, and the fact that she was offering them a free wagon at a summer camp.

"Uh, what exactly for?" Eva asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"To help you get your stuff to your cabin, of course!" The woman snorted at Eva's apparent stupidity.

"Oh that's alright, I'll help her." Henry spoke up.

"No boys near the girl's cabins." The woman said. "No exceptions, except for emergencies of course."

"Well, in that case I guess I'll use a wagon." Eva relented, placing her bag and purse into the wagon.

"That's more like it!" The woman laughed. "I'm Mindy, by the way."

"I'm Henry Swan, and this is my sister, Eva." Henry told her, patting Eva's back.

"Oh, of course!" Mindy gasped. "The staff here has been raving about y'all, Eva. The daughter of a famous designer, golly, I never thought I'd meet a celebrity!"

"Umm, thanks, I guess?" Eva mumbled, anxious already for the month to be over.

"Oh, well anyways, I recommend you stay in the area." Mindy advised. "Mrs. Dawcy can yell pretty loud, but if you miss your name, you're gonna be pretty lost. See y'all later!"

The Swans sighed a sigh of relief as Mindy ran off to grab a wagon for a family that just arrived.

"Are all Americans that crazy?" Eva wondered.

"Pretty much." Henry replied.

The duo waited in the mob of people for a while, listening for Eva to be assigned to a cabin. Eva was very confused when she heard the name "Elizabeth Jones" being called. She could've sworn she heard Henry and her mom whispering about someone named that one night. Eva's mom had been very sad for some reason after that conversation.

"Girl's Forest Cabin 3!" Mrs. Dawcy yelled, her voice already fading. "Kylie Kay, Georgia Wannamaker, Eva Swan, Katie Stalker, Sammy Eastman and Hannah Evans!"

"That's me." Eva said, her voice shaky.

"Hey." Henry said calmly, pulling Eva in for a hug. "You'll be alright. They have phones here, and if you need to come home, just call and I'll be on the next flight over here."

"Thank you." Eva sighed into Henry's chest. "Goodbye."

"Bye, Eva."

Eva waved until Henry's car was out of sight. Now she was on her own. At summer camp. For a month. In Maine.

 **So as you guys can see, this fic will basically follow along the lines of The Parent Trap (the Lindsay Lohan one, not the older one because I haven't seen that one yet). And just so everyone is up to speed, Emma is never turned into the Dark One (because that's the way I'm writing it), there's a big fat CS wedding, Emma gets pregnant, her and Killian have a fight for some mysterious reason (...that I haven't thought of yet...PM me with your ideas if you like XD), they divorce, Emma gives birth to twin girls, Killian gets one and names her Elizabeth Christine Jones (because why not?) and stays in Storybrooke, and Emma gets the other, names her Eva Lilith Swan (after her grandmother and best childhood friend) and takes Eva and Henry and moves to London. 12 years pass and BOOM! The girls go to same summer camp. In Maine.**

 **And for those of you who going to complain about Emma being a fashion designer, 1. It fits with the whole "The Parent Trap" plot and 2. How do you know Emma doesn't like designing clothes? Have you ever asked her? She may not look like it on the outside, but she could be a total girly girl on the inside! (Actually it was mostly just for the plot line, but hey, I like to rant)**

 **Anyways, feel free to PM me or review any questions you may have, and if there is anything you would to see me do or if you have an interesting reason for Emma and Killian to have a fight, (PLEASE!) PM me or review.**

 **I really hope this fic can get off on a good foot, and if not, than just come back anyways to watch me flounder around like a daft dimbo.**

 **Thanks!**

 **(EDIT)**

 **Hey guys! I just read through the chapter and realized I didn't use a lot of the proper British terms for things when Eva was talking/thinking. But, since I'm assuming she learned English from Emma and Henry (who are American) and I really don't wanna go back and edit everything, we're just going to pretend she is saying British stuff! It makes everything easier for you, me and Google :) And so I don't have to refer to a tube top as a "boob tube". WE ALL WIN!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! *throws glitter and confetti*

I am loving this story more and more (I have already written the next few chapters just to really get into it) and I hope you guys are too! Please enjoy this (short) chapter!

000000000000

"Booyah!"

Elizabeth groaned as Jemma won yet another game of poker. "How are you so good at this? I only just taught you how play yesterday."

"Beginners luck, I guess." Jemma said with a shrug.

Camp had been going on for only four days, but it felt like an eternity. Not that Elizabeth wasn't enjoying herself (swimming, boating, fishing...what wasn't to love?), but she missed her nanny/maid/cook, Desta. She missed falling asleep with her dog Titus on top of her. Most of all she missed her dad. He was her only parent, and while Desta tried hard to be there for her as a mom, Desta was only 23. She had basically no experience being a true mother, and though Elizabeth was grateful for her knowledge of cleaning and cooking, all she really wanted was for her family to be whole. To have a mom and a dad who loved each other.

"You two dorks still playing cards?" One of the girls in their cabin, Cornelia snickered.

Everyone in Cabin 8 got along pretty well, except for Cornelia. Jemma said she was an orphan, and that the orphanage dropped her off every year because she was a "pain in the butt". It was for that reason Cornelia decided to make all of her cabin mates' lives hell. Putting shaving cream in their sleeping bags, switching their apple juice with olive oil and even cutting Yoko Ling's hair in her sleep was just the tip of the iceberg according to Amanda Wallas, who had been in the same cabin as Cornelia last year.

"Got a problem with that?" Jemma said back, not taking her eyes off the deck she was shuffling.

"Just trying to help make you two dweebs into something better." Cornelia sighed, her husky voice echoing throughout the cabin.

"Dweebs? Really?" Jemma laughed. "That's the best you can come up with? Get off the Internet and get a brain, Cornelia."

Amanda whistled from her bunk where she was braiding Faith's hair. "You go girl."

Cornelia clenched her fists. "So the bookworm's got teeth now, eh?"

Jemma rolled her eyes. "Seriously, did you think of these comebacks yourself? Or did you just Google 'overused insults'?"

All the girls in the cabin laughed. Cornelia's face reddened.

"You know, Jemma." Cornelia snarled. "I think that we should see if you really have talent at playing cards."

"And how do you propse we do that?" Jemma asked calmly, finally looking up from the deck of cards she still hadn't finished shuffling.

Cornelia grinned cruelly.

000000000000

"Oh my goodness!"

Eva squealed with delight. The Brangelina kids were getting their own reality show? Why hasn't this happened before?

"What's wrong?" Eva's new friend Hannah asked, poking her head up and propping it on Eva's bed, which was on the top bunk.

"You know how Brangelina has so many kids?" Eva beamed. "They're finally getting a reality show!"

"Wait," Hannah said. "British people know about American celebrities?"

"We're not isolated from the rest of the world!" Eva retorted. "I should ask the same of you guys. I know you sleep with a picture of Andrew Garfield under your pillow."

Hannah stuck out her tongue as Eva laughed.

It had been a while since Eva had had a friend. Sure, the kids at school were nice, but the last real friend she had had was a boy named John back in fourth grade. John would always come to the Swan's after school, and they would play at the park down the street or just sit at home and watch television. But the kids at school started saying they were in love, and that was too embarrassing, so they just fell apart.

"I can't believe it's only been four days!" Hannah complained. "I mean, I love it here, and I always am sad when the month ends, but once you've done all there is to do, it's just kinda boring, right?"

Eva shrugged. "I guess it's not as boring for me because this is my first time in another country, and everything is new to me, but yes, I can see your point."

The door to the cabin swung open and one of the girls in Evs's cabin, Sammy, rushed in.

"You guys!" Sammy panted, pointing outside. "Some poor kid lost a game of poker and is down at the docks! She's gonna jump in!"

"So?" Eva and Hannah said in unison.

"I called dibs on stealing her clothes!" Sammy cried. "C'mon!"

Eva and Hannah reluctantly followed the rest of the girls outside. It was pretty dark out, as it was 9:00pm, but you could still see and hear the crowd of campers down at the lake.

The group of girls ran as fast as they could to make sure they didn't miss anything. Amazingly, the poor girl was still standing, butt naked, on the docks. Evs's heart clenched when she realized the girl was shivering, but she didn't speak up or try to stop it.

"Go on, Jemma!" A raspy girl's voice yelled. "You lost fair and square! Now you have to pay the price!"

The girl, Jemma, shuffled over to the end of the dock. She visibly stiffened when the boys started cat-calling her, but she carried on.

"There you go, Coleman!" A boy shouted. "Let's see if we can still see your arse shining even from the water!"

Eva gaped as the other campers roared with laughter. How absolutely terrible!

But she still didn't speak up.

"Quick." Sammy whispered in Eva's ear. "Go grab her clothes from the bench over there I don't wanna miss a second of this."

Eva immediately responded, "No."

Sammy rolled her eyes. "Fine. Hannah, you do it."

Eva didn't try to stop her as Hannah rushed over to the bench where Jemma's clothes were. Hannah picked up the entire pile, but at the last minute returned something back to the bench. Hannah then rushed back over with her treasure.

"What did you put back?" Eva asked, eyeing the pile of clothes Hannah had just stole.

"Her glasses." Hannah said. "She can be naked, but I refuse to add blindness onto that, especially since it's getting really dark out."

Sammy seemed disappointed, but Eva felt a little bit better about everything. At least Jemma wouldn't be blind tonight.

"ONE!" The kids yelled, startling Eva. "TWO! THREE!"

Jemma jumped and the splash was barely heard over the laughter of the crowd, as were Jemma's yelps from the water, but Eva heard them both. Sammy and Hannah were both cheering from beside her, and Eva was tempted to just grab Jemma's clothes from Hannah's arms and run to give them to their owner, but she didn't. She had just made friends here, and she didn't want to be a killjoy.

"What's wrong, Eva?" Hannah asked.

"It's just that," Eva sighed. "Forcing someone to jump into a lake naked is one thing. That's just typical fun camp tradition, at least, from what I've seen in movies. But stealing their clothes and abandoning them..."

"...is just another typical fun camp tradition." Sammy finished. "Don't be a killjoy, Eva. Just have fun and leave well enough alone."

Eva huffed and stomped back down the path to her cabin. She heard Hannah calling after her, but she didn't stop. How could these people be so terrible? Hurting anyone in any way was wrong, camp tradition or not.

The cabin was empty except for Eva's camp counselor, Carrie.

"Hey, Miss Celeb." Carrie said with a smile. Eva didn't miss that Carrie was wearing a necklace her mother had designed, but she didn't care about that now.

"Hey Carrie." Eva groaned, climbing up to her bunk and plopping down onto it.

"What's with all the ruckus down at the lake?" Carrie asked.

"Some girl lost a game of poker and she had to jump into the lake, naked." Eva explained. "Which wouldn't be too bad, but with all the rude words and cat-calls added on to that, plus the fact that Sammy and Hannah stole the poor girl's clothes, I just can't participate in it anymore than I already did."

"I'll have to have a talk with the girls when they get back." Carrie said, her voice tired. "This happens every year. Us counselors like to call it the 'Cornelia Curse', because if you start a game of poker with Cornelia Ace, you will be taking a swim soon after."

Eva almost laughed. One girl could cause this much trouble? Every year?

"But I'm glad you backed out, even if the whole thing was nearly over." Carrie said with a grin. "That shows self-control and self-respect, to not let yourself get caught up in something even if everyone else is doing it. Good job."

"You don't have to be nice to me just because my mom is famous." Eva moaned, flashing Carrie a playful grin.

"Oh, sorry then, Your Majesty."

The rest of the girls arrived back soon, and Carrie did indeed give them a talk. After about a half hour long lecture about respect and control, the girls were finally allowed to go back to sleep, only after promising to return Jemma's clothes in the morning (it was getting too late to go out and they had no idea which cabin Jemma was in).

Eva was relieved to crawl into bed. It had been a weird night, and she had agreed to do fencing tomorrow morning with Hannah, so she needed her sleep.

Fencing. She had never done it before, and she didn't have high hopes. She probably would be terrible at it, but she was willing to try it for Hannah's sake.

And boy would she be glad she did go.

000000000000

For those of you who have seen The Parent Trap, you know what's gonna happen when Eva goes fencing. But I won't spoil it for you poor, pool souls who haven't seen the movie. RENT IT NOW! ;)

Anyways, feel free to review or PM me with your questions and suggestions. I would love to hear from you guys!

Thanks!


End file.
